


I'm Here For You

by Darth_Vision



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Vision/pseuds/Darth_Vision
Summary: Anidala One-shot Modern AU. A party held by the star quarterback on the Coruscant High's football team is tonight and both Anakin and Padmé are attending. Anakin is a loner, a nobody, who has a immense crush on Padmé. Padmé isn't one to party but goes anyways. What will happen when they run into each other? Will sparks fly? Or will Anakin's dream come crashing down on him.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	I'm Here For You

**I'm Here For You**

"Are you excited to have some fun?" Dormé asked, the excitement clearly shown in the tone of her voice.

Padmé sighed. "I guess." She wasn't that excited about the party. It just wasn't her thing. She would rather sit at home and binge Netflix but Dormé insisted that she goes.

The smile on her friend's face fell and she groaned. "C'mon Padmé. All you do is schoolwork", she grabbed Padmé's shoulders and shook her, "loosen up and go party!"

It was true. Padmé was devoted to getting stellar grades and overall outstanding performance in school. Ever since she was a kid, you can say she was a prodigy. In every class she took, she received an A or higher. One factor that contributed to her amazing scores were her parents who pressured her to do well in school above all else. And so she did. She's currently a senior in high school, preparing for college. She already received scholarships from reputable institutions such as Harvard, Yale, MIT, and so on. She is at the top of her class and will most definitely be valedictorian at graduation. However, these high grades came at a cost.

Padmé never went to many high school parties, compared to her friends, who went nearly every weekend. She was either at home doing homework, or watching Netflix by herself. She wasn't one to play around with boys, only having one serious relationship.

That being Rush Clovis, whom she dated throughout her first two years at Coruscant High. In the beginning, things were great. Yes, it was her first-ever boyfriend in her eyes. She doesn't count Palo as a boyfriend because they were so young and only really acted like best friends. Padmé's parents were okay with their daughter dating Clovis because he's wealthy and her grades didn't seem to fluctuate while she was with him. As the middle of sophomore year rolled around, she noticed Rush participating in a lot of gatherings with other people, especially women. She even heard from fellow colleagues that he was doing drugs at these parties and even having sex with other girls. At first, Padmé dismissed these claims. She didn't want to believe something so profound without seeing it firsthand. Clovis loved Padmé and never seemed like the person to cheat on her, according to Padmé herself. Oh, how things change.

When Satine showed Padmé the video of Clovis _clearly_ banging the infamous 'Britney', Coruscant High's hottest cheerleader, she quickly broke up with him over text. She doesn't like to do such things over text, but that bastard deserves it. For a week, Padmé sobbed about Clovis cheating on her, and thankfully her parents kept her company throughout that time.

She sighed again. "Y'know...You're right. I do need to party."

Dormé beamed, hugging her friend in joy. "That's the spirit Pad!"

* * *

  
"Anakin let's go", Obi-Wan stated, his head pressed against the door. Anakin was in the bathroom for nearly two hours.

"Just a minute."

"That's what you said twenty-five minutes ago", Ahsoka whined. "I literally had to do my makeup in the kitchen! What's taking you so long?"

_No response_

She punched the door and walked into her room to grab her coat. "I'll be in the car."

Obi-Wan nodded and directed his attention back to his friend who was still in the bathroom. _What's he doing in there?_

"Okay, it's just a party. Be cool. Chill. There's nothing to worry about", he whispered to himself, his eyes focused on the mirror. He checked his outfit and his hair more than fifty times. He wanted to look just right. This was his first high school party he's ever attended during his time at Coruscant High. Compared to the others, Anakin was vastly different. You can even break it down to simply the things he wears. Anakin isn't rich like 95% of the school. He grew up in a poor town in Tatooine. His life was one filled with danger and struggles. Being unable to buy food every weekend cause of tight spending was an occurrence he grew used to dealing with. Somehow through all of that, Anakin managed to pull through. He remembers the killings, murders, gang attacks going on in his neighborhood, that he started carrying a Glock 18 pistol as protection. He even took several martial arts classes to train himself in self-defense. It was costly for him to manage the subscription for the classes but the trainer was generous enough to give Anakin a discount because his mother 'Shmi', whose a nurse, saved the man's life when he was rushed to the ER.

Anakin always had visions of the future and worked his hardest to achieve them. This helped him in school especially, his grades became flawless and his GPA was competitive to the other students. All he wants to do is work hard in school to get into a good college, then get a good job to help afford to move his mom and himself to a nicer house compared to his old, cheap, townhouse. This mentality to do well in school, however, really hurt his social life as he was mostly a _loner_. His only friends being Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and his best friend Kitser.

He never had any girlfriends, despite having a charm that many girls said he exhibited. But, even having his charm he was too awkward and shy to be around girls, especially ones that were extremely hot. One girl that struck him hard was 'Padmé Amidala.' Out of all the girls in Coruscant High she is by far the cutest. Not only is she not one of those rich, annoying, bratty cheerleaders, she's a hardworking student. He can't recount how many times he imagined picking her up in his arms and spinning her around, planting soft kisses all over her. But, he stopped those thoughts as he realized the reality of that ever happening was near zero to none. Padmé was a sweet girl, whose family is extremely wealthy and reputable. How can someone like 'Padmé' fall in love with a poor teen whose life was filled with struggles?

Right as Obi-Wan decided to break the door down, Anakin exited with a smile on his face.

"Are you ready?" Obi-Wan asked frustrated.

"Yes. Is the car ready?"

"Oh, you bet. Ahsoka nearly took off several times because she didn't want to wait for you any longer."

Anakin chuckled. "Well, she doesn't have to wait anymore. Let's get going, shall we."

"Indeed", Obi-Wan sighed in relief. He was glad to see that his friend was finally out of the bathroom. They both locked all the doors to the rooms, so R2, _the family dog,_ doesn't rip anything up. He pats his dog goodbye and exits the townhouse with Obi-Wan close on his heels. He hopped in the driver's seat, only to be slapped by his _pissed off_ friend.

"Ow", he winced. "What was that for?"

She pursed her lips and exhaled. "Next time don't take two hours in the bathroom. Some of us have to use the bathroom too."

"I'm sorry, I was just..."

"...I don't want to hear it, just drive", she cut him off, laying back onto the seat with her arms crossed. Obi-Wan just chuckled and looked down at his phone. Satine was texting him non-stop because they were currently late to the party. I mean it was really Anakin's fault for them being late, but Obi-Wan doesn't mind. Most of it anyway is loud music, drinking, and sex in the second-floor bedrooms. The only reason he's going is because Satine asked him to go and he has a giant crush on her. For many it's noticeable but to him, he thinks no one knows.

Anakin took a left down main street and continued down the road passing by small stores. His eyes were focused on the road ahead of him. It was 9:30 pm and the party lasts till midnight. Looking at the GPS, he noticed that his destination was on the right. Nervousness set in as he pulled his car to the right and parked.

"Is that the house?" Ahsoka asked, her eyes glancing out the window at the giant mansion in front of them.

"That's what Satine texted me."

"It's fucking huge!"

Anakin agreed. It looked like those typical Hollywood mansions in the movies. A gate with a keypad, which led to a giant driveway that had a large fountain in the middle, spewing water from all of its sides. As the three of them walked up, Anakin swallowed a lump in his throat. He could feel the cold sweat dripping down his forehead. He doesn't feel like he belongs here. Everyone has their cliques and niches, while he's a nobody. Luckily, Satine spotted the three of them hopelessly looking around and greeted them.

"Obi-Wan you're here!" Satine smiled, giving him a warm hug. He blushed and returned the hug.

"It's nice to see you Satine." He looked her up and down, admiring her gorgeous attire. "My...my .. you're stunning."

Her cheeks flushed red. "Thank you." Anakin and Ahsoka stood behind Obi-Wan and exchanged awkward glances at each other.

"Obi", she said grabbing his hand and pulling him away. "I need to show you something." He didn't have time to tell Anakin and Ahsoka _goodbye_ , but they just stared at each other, shaking their heads.

"Well Skyguy", Ahsoka began. Her eyes focused on the people playing Just Dance near the TV. She cracked her hands and smiled.

"Have fun and loosen up", she grinned, walking away from Anakin and towards the people playing the video game. Anakin heaved a sigh and decided to hit up the food table. He looked at all the choices and decided to grab a handful of chips and a cup of soda and watch everyone else party. _Damn, I look like such a loner._

The more he glanced at others, the more out of place he felt. Everyone was either drunk or tipsy, in their friend groups hanging out, having a good time, while Anakin sat there devouring the food like a maniac. He glanced down at his watch and _holy shit!_ Only 10 minutes passed by and by now it surely felt like an hour. _I need to get out of here, this isn't for me. I knew I was right. I shouldn't have gone._ Thoughts were pacing in his head that he couldn't see where he was going and... _bang!_

"Oof, I'm so sor..."

"..It's okay! the girl said politely. Her voice sounded familiar. He took a deep breath and raised his eyes to see who he bumped into and _damn_. It was Padmé. _God, she's stunning_.

She wore a tight black corset and red high heels, which only enhanced her look in his eyes. His crush for so long is standing right in front of him, what are the odds?

"My name's Anakin", he nervously grinned, reaching out his hand.

She took his hand and shook it with hers. "My name is Padmé, it's nice to meet you." _Oh, I already know who you are. You're literally the most beautiful person I've ever seen on this earth._ Anakin felt the electricity spark as both of their skin made contact. She was soft, smooth. She was perfect. Literally the most perfect girl ever. He was lost in his own thoughts that he didn't let go of her hand and kept awkwardly shaking her hand. Padmé glanced into his cerulean blue eyes.

"You okay?"

 _Shit. You're still holding onto her, you idiot._ He internally facepalmed and jerked his hand away from her. "I'm sorry", he replied, trying to laugh it off. "I was lost in my own thoughts." And he wasn't lying.

He somehow found the courage inside of him and all of a sudden... the nervousness was gone. A rush of confidence flowed within him and he sparked a conversation with his extremely gorgeous crush. As they acquainted with one another, Padmé seemed to feel something warm in her heart. A feeling, something she hasn't felt before, even with Clovis. It was like time was slowed down, and everyone around them disappeared. Her eyes focused on his as he spoke, and _damn are those eyes captivating._ How come she hasn't seen him during school at all for the 4 years she's been there. Even at the pep rallies, she swears she hasn't seen or heard of this guy but something about him, draws her to him. As they conversed, she realized that they share similar interests and ideas. One being that they dislike parties and it showed. Everyone else was dancing on the dancefloor, while the two of them were in the corner alone, enjoying their time together.

"And, that's my friend over there", Anakin said, using his finger to help Padmé distinguish who he was talking about. She scanned the room and looked at several girls.

"Which one?"

"Right there". She looked once more and saw a short girl with pigtails going off on Just Dance. She was playing against Lux Bonteri and won.

"Hah, beat that", she grinned.

Anakin laughed, shaking his head. "She's very competitive as you can see."

"I can tell", Padmé giggled. The blush on her face, if there wasn't one already, was prominent enough that she can feel a burning sensation on her cheeks. The sound of her giggle sang tunes inside of him, _she was so adorable._

"Are you an angel?" he blurted out, cheeks blazing at this point. _Anakin, what the fuck are you doing? Why would you say that? You idiot! See, you can't hold a conversation without screwing something up._

"Um...", she paused, unable to answer. The question threw her off guard. _She can't even respond, Anakin. Just walk away and save yourself from embarrassment._

"What?" That's all she could muster from her lips.

He scratched the back of his neck. "An angel, because you're absolutely gorgeous."

"I—um..I—"

"—Padmé! Dormé cut in, ruining their talk. "There you are, let's go drink."

"I don't ..."

"Oh sure you do", Dormé smiled, grabbing her friend and pulling her towards the large kitchen where Clovis and the other football players were at. Anakin stood there defeated and honestly felt like leaving. He had the best conversation in his life, he talked to his crush! But, he blew it. It got ruined by her friend interrupting and he didn't even get the chance to ask her on a date. No, a date is too soon. Her number, yes, he didn't get her number.

_Well, let's go outside and get a breath of fresh air._

With that, he headed out back onto the patio. Luckily, only a few people were outside and swimming in the pool, while he lounged on the couch. His eyes trained on the bright stars shining above him. The feeling he had with Padmé was something purely amazing. It felt like they connected. Like she was the missing piece to his puzzle. Ah, but it will never happen. He already knows that he never gets what he truly wants, only more struggles. But, could this be his breakthrough? Could she be the one? Who knows, all he can do now is hope that she comes out back and begins talking with him again, but what are the odds of that happening?

* * *

_A few hours later_

Anakin woke up to the rattling of empty beer cans being knocked over around him. He must've fallen asleep on the couch and now everyone was leaving. _Fuck!_ It's past midnight, Shmi is probably worried sick that he isn't home. Wait. He remembered, she's on call at the hospital till morning, she's probably busy saving lives. He decided it's time to go, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan are probably waiting for him. He glanced at his phone and noticed a text from Obi-Wan twenty minutes ago.

_Hey Anakin, Satine said she can take me and Ahsoka home. So, you'll be going home alone. Sorry._

Anakin sighed, it's alright. He's driven home alone before. It was just funny how Obi-Wan always apologizes for things that aren't too serious.

He carefully made his way from the backyard, cautiously stepping around beer cans and food. As he neared the door he heard a slight groan. Curious, he glanced around and stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes glaring at the woman he wished he could've talked to more. _Padmé_. There she was, standing by the pool, but something felt off about her. She didn't feel or look like herself. She looked disheveled. It took a few seconds of her stumbling that he soon realized she was drunk. Noticing that she was nearing the edge of the pool, and in danger of falling in, he rushed to her and pulled her back. His arms tightly wrapped around her tight chest, and he couldn't deny how good this felt.

 _No!_ He wasn't going to do that to someone who's under the influence. Anakin isn't like those other guys, mainly the football players. He respects women, just like how Shmi taught him too, even though he's a loner. He guided the giggling Padmé through the side gate and out towards his car.

"Lookie carrieeyy", she laughed pointing at his black Audi A4. How did Anakin afford this if his family struggles financially? Well, it was given to him for free because of his good grades and also the fact that Shmi saved the dealership owner's child from dying. Honestly, when isn't Shmi saving people's lives.

"Okay, in you go", he huffed, placing his crush in the passenger seat and shutting the door. He hopped in the driver's seat and turn the key in the ignition. The engine roared and with that, they left the party. As he traveled down main street, he began to weigh his options. He knows Padmé's drunk, and by the looks of it, she isn't one to drink. That idea made even more sense when he remembered how reluctant she was when her friend came.

Knowing this, bringing her to her parent's house, wouldn't be the best idea. Their daughter who's extremely smart coming home blackout wasted. Yeah, not a good idea. His thoughts soon drifted to his place. I mean why not? Shmi isn't home, and if she was I wouldn't think she would mind. Plus if she knows it's Padmé, I think she'll want her to stay. Shmi already knows the infatuation her son has for her, and to others, it's blatantly obvious. And by that, he means Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. Anakin doesn't talk to other people.

He turned his head toward Padmé. At this moment they were stuck at a red light, so his eyes weren't focused on the road but the sleeping figure next to him. _Even when she's asleep, she looks angelic_.

"Well Padmé", he whispered, not caring that she can't hear him. "I'll be taking you to my house. Don't worry, my mom is working overnight at the hospital. It'll be only us there, okay?"

No response but a faint snore was heard.

"Okay, good." The light turned green and he continued down the road, soon making a left at the intersection.

* * *

  
_Ten minutes later_

They finally reached his residence, and Anakin parked to the side. It was a fairly small house but cozy. Out of all the other homes, his house was undoubtedly the nicest and the cleanest. He already called her parents informing them that she'll be staying at a friend's house. When they asked whose house, he responded with Dormé's. And when they asked who was driving her, he responded with Bail. Why did he choose Bail? Anakin wasn't sure why, his name was the one that popped into his mind first. But hey, it worked! Anakin exited the car and carried Padmé into his house and up the stairs. It was tough trying to hold a drunk girl up the stairs and not lose balance. But she wrapped her arms around his neck, making it a bit easier. However, she was still sound asleep, so she might be dreaming. Of him? _Don't be so ridiculous Anakin! You'll never have a chance with her._

His inner thoughts tried to make him see reality but he didn't. He feels he has a chance. That talk they had at the party solidified that even though it's slight, there's a chance. He opened his bedroom door and lightly placed her onto his bed. Luckily, his room was spotless. His pc was still running which he totally forgot to turn off before he left for the party, so he tip-toed over, not trying to make a sound that would awake Padmé, and turned off the computer. He tucked her in his bed and the thought of tucking in his crush made him chuckle. It's crazy ain't it? He left the room and made his way downstairs with a pillow and a blanket. He'll be sleeping on the couch, it isn't the greatest for comfort but it will do. Anakin didn't want to use his mother's room because he doesn't know if her job will let her leave early, even though that is unlikely to happen. He set up the couch and snuggled himself in.

R2 came running from the dining room and jumped onto the couch next to Anakin.

"Hey buddy", he smiled, petting R2 softly. He was surprised that R2 didn't notice him bringing in Padmé, he must've been in deep sleep if he didn't hear them coming in.

R2 whimpered and Anakin yawned. He looked at the clock and it's almost 1:45 in the morning. "I need to rest R2, it's been a long day."

The dog somehow understood Anakin's words and moved to his little bed and curled up in a ball. Anakin then shut off the lights and closed his eyes.

* * *

_6 hours later_

The light protruded through the windows causing Anakin to wake up. He glanced around the room to notice Padmé staring at him. She was sitting on the recliner, her facial expression confused.

"Um, hello? How long were you watching me?"

"Only ten minutes", she responded. "What happened last night? Why am I here?"

Anakin then began to explain everything that happened. The party, the talk they had, Padmé getting drunk, Anakin driving her home, him telling her parents that she's staying at Dormé's to cover her from getting punished by her parents, and him bringing her to his bed and tucking her in.

She listened closely as Anakin spoke. She couldn't help but admire him, he seemed so genuine with how he spoke. In her eyes, he was extremely generous and caring enough to take her to his house and make sure nothing bad happened to her. She believed he would be like the others and just leave her to get home by herself.

"Why did you do all of that for me?" she asked, her brown orbs piercing his heart.

"I-um", he stammered. You're beautiful and I didn't want anything bad to happen to you. He was so close to saying that but reluctantly held himself back. Now is not the time to open up. "My mom told me to help people and treat others with respect. I saw that your friends left you vulnerable and alone, so I took it upon myself to make sure that you're okay and that you make it home safe."

She got off the couch and hugged him. He felt her petite body brush against his. Why does this feel so...right? Like we're made for each other?

"Thank you", she whispered, hugging him harder. He nodded and seconds later they pulled away but she stayed close. Their eyes locked onto each other and time just seemed to come to a halt.

Neither knew what prompted them to do it. Neither knew if it was fate or if one initiated it, but they lunged towards each other, their lips touching. Anakin pulled Padmé onto his lap and deepened the kiss. She parted her lips slightly, allowing his tongue to enter and explore her mouth. This is happening, holy shit! Anakin couldn't believe it, he was kissing Padmé. This was the best day of his life. She broke away and smiled.

"I never realized how deep my feelings were for you", she spoke, her cheeks flushed.

Anakin laughed. "I never realized either." That was a lie, a major lie, but Anakin didn't want to ruin the moment. Without any time to admire each other's beauty, she pressed her lips against him. This kiss was more intense, more fierce. They savored every moment, enjoying the pleasure-filled seconds they had before...

_Click_

The dangling of keys at the door caused panic to run through both of them. Padmé moved off of Anakin's lap and sat next to Anakin, her hands folded.

Shmi, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Dormé stood at the door, their mouths agape. That only lasted a second as cheers and sighs of relief were heard, causing Padmé and Anakin to look at each other confused.

"Thank God!" Dormé beamed. "You finally have a man. I'm so proud of you Pad."

"Skyguy, you finally did it. You got with your crush, only took 3 years."

He gave her a harsh glance and Padmé turned to face Anakin.

"You liked me for three years? How come you never asked me out?"

The room was silent and all eyes were on Anakin. "I-um-I." How do I say this? 

"I was scared. I don't talk to a lot of people, and I believed that someone like you...who's perfect, won't want to be with someone like me, who isn't."

"Why would you think that? Of course, I would be with you. You're smart, hardworking, handsome..."

"...annoying", Ahsoka teased, cutting off Padmé.

"Hey, that's enough out of you Snips!" Anakin gritted through his teeth.

Padmé giggled and took his hands with hers. "Anakin, I like you and don't ever think I wouldn't want to be with you. You're perfect to me", she said, her cheeks blaring red.

He kissed her once more and Dormé squealed in happiness. "My dream has come true. My Pad finally got a boyfriend."

Everyone laughed and what Anakin and Padmé didn't realize was that after this day, they'll love each other for years on end. Starting a family and becoming financially successful in their careers and buying themselves a big house. Anakin would even fulfill his dream by helping his mother move out from their old house and giving her a nicer home in a suburban neighborhood. Anakin learned that the struggles he faced as a kid, shaped him into the man he is now. A successful dad with a bright future for both of his children. He understood that he needed to struggle in his life to better shape himself for success. He thanks God every day for the blessings he has given him. Without him, he doesn't know where he would've been. But, all he can do now is be grateful for what he has received. A gorgeous wife, two beautiful children, a loving mom, and three supporting best friends who never left his side.

Every time he looks at his angelic wife and kids, he whispers, _I'm here for you, always_.


End file.
